The Professor
by anon1126
Summary: Maybe Croft wasn't as evil as they thought. A retelling of his time on Salvation CBS. CroftxOc
1. Chapter 1

"Malcolm?" Merrin whispered as she rolled over in her Professor's bed and tapped his shoulder, "Wake up," she added.

He moved at her touch and groaned before rolling over and looking at her, "What is it?"

Merrin didn't answer as she inched closer and placed her hand on his cheek before putting her lips to his, her other hand moving around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer.

Malcolm pulled back, "Mer, what's this for? I have to be up to teach your class in a few hours," he stated, his eyes showing confusion.

She smiled back before lowering her hand down to the waistband of his pajama pants, where she stopped, "I woke up and wanted you up for something else. Is that ok? I can't imagine you not wanting it."

He pulled back further, "It's not like you not to sleep through the entire night. In fact, it's almost impossible to wake you most mornings and you aren't the insatiable type to wake up for sex in the middle of the night. What's bothering you?"

Merrin wasn't used to their new relationship where it wasn't just about sex but care for each other as well and she took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I had a dream that you died and when I woke up, I just needed to be as close to you as possible. I haven't been able to shake this terrible feeling lately that something is going to happen and I am going to lose you," she revealed as her face went white from the panic her fears caused her. They had just moved up in their status but they hadn't exchanged 'I love yous' which is why she was so afraid to open up about how much he meant to her.

Malcolm was wide awake now as he sat up in his bed and opened his arms for her, "Come here. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt from the beginning? Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be woken up for sex in the middle of the night even though I'm a little old for that," he joked, "But, if you're upset like this, you can tell me."

She moved into his arms as he spoke before she finally spoke, using all the bravery she had inside to do it, "I was afraid because I love you and I didn't think we were there yet or that we'd ever. I'm gonna graduate soon and I have no idea where we go from there. In my mind, I always assumed you'd move on to another student and forget all about me," she admitted, showing her sincere fear and vulnerability for the first time.

He was silent for a few moments, which felt like forever to Merrin, before he finally opened his mouth to speak, holding onto her the entire time, "Mer, I have never slept with a student in all my years, much less had a relationship with one. I don't know what comes next for us when you finish your studies but I'm not planning to move on and forget about you," he revealed causing Merrin to pull away and look at him, placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Don't say you love me right now, even if you do," she requested, "I don't want to second guess it if you tell me now because of the fact that I opened up like I did. Can you do that for me? We have plenty of time for a more perfect moment."

He nodded, "This is a perfect time because you're here but I will respect your wishes. Now that I'm awake though, I am more open to your original proposal," he said in a low growl.

Mer smiled as she moved on top of him and lowered her face to continue her earlier assault on his lips causing him to inch his body up into the air, closer to hers. She wanted him to suffer a little after her revelation so she began to grind herself against him while she moved her affection down to his neck, feeling him get hard beneath her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, her ear close to his lips as she ran her tongue seductively along his jawline.

She moved her lips to his ear, blowing softly on it before speaking, "I am torturing you just a little before I give you what you really want," she panted as she was taken over by an orgasm from her actions.

Malcolm breathed in deeply through his nose from the sounds she was making in his ears. She wasn't wearing anything but his t-shirt so he moved his hands from her hips to lower his pants to move inside her. Her body grabbed onto him immediately just as they were interrupted by a loud pounding at his door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Malcolm groaned in frustration as he began to move her off of him so he could go to the intruder.

Merrin grabbed his hands and placed herself firmly on him, "Whoever it is can wait for a minute more," she demanded as she began going up and down him, hard and fast.

He finished quickly from the entirety of the event before she rolled off and allowed him to get up and pull up his pants, grab his robe and answer the door.

Merrin laid in the bed waiting for Malcolm to come back upstairs but after awhile, she grew concerned so she stood and put on sweatpants. She walked down the stairs, pulling her messy curls into a bun and found Malcolm on his computer with Liam, her fellow student, behind him. They seemed to be lost in whatever they were looking at.

"Professor?" Merrin said to announce her presence, "Are you planning to come back upstairs?"

Liam turned at her voice and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment instantly, "Merrin? Wow, Professor Croft, I am so sorry for invading like this. I did not know you were…." he trailed off as Malcolm turned and frowned at Merrin while shaking his head.

"Mer, this is going to take awhile to look through," Malcolm replied to her initial question, "You might want to go back to your apartment for the night. You're welcome to go back upstairs but I won't be able to join you."

"What did Liam bring you?" she asked as she walked closer to the laptop screen, "If it's anything involved with what he's been working on then this isn't good news," she stated.

Liam nodded, "There is a large mass that wasn't there before and if my calculations are correct, it's a meteor and it will destroy Earth upon impact in 146 days," he explained.

Merrin took in what he was saying but she felt her knees buckle though in her mind, she was simply nodding. She finally felt the cold sweat on her neck as the world began to fade. The last thing she heard was Liam shouting, "Professor!"

Merrin opened her eyes slowly and began to look around. She found she was on Malcolm's couch with he and Liam standing over her, discussing options.

"Don't you have government contacts we can reach out to?" Liam asked, the frustration in his tone evident.

Malcolm shook his head, "My contacts are Russian and they won't be willing to work with the U.S.," he began before raising one finger in the air, "We need one more mind outside of the ones we have in this room. I believe an EM Drive could work to prevent this but I would need much better resources. I want you to track down Darius Tanz. Show him what you have and then come back here and tell me what we can do," he instructed before looking down to see Merrin's eyes open.

He kneeled down by her side, "How are you feeling?"

"I was hoping that was just a bad dream," she replied honestly as she began to sit up, Malcolm helping her as she did so, "Do you want me to come with you, Liam?" she offered.

Liam shook his head, "No, you need to stay here and help Professor Croft figure out where we are on his idea and how much more we need to accomplish. I'll see you both soon."

Liam raced out the door, leaving Malcolm and Mer alone as they had been before the Earth shattering news.

"Can we go to bed now?" Merrin asked, puffing out her lower lip.

Malcolm smiled but shook his head, "Unfortunately, it's time for us to get ready for class. Did you bring clothes?"

Merring nodded before she began to stand, Malcolm grabbing onto her elbows in support, "I am going to need a big Redbull to get through today."

He frowned, "You know I don't like when you drink those. I can make coffee while you shower," he offered.

Merrin curled her lips into a little smile, "The world is almost out of time so shouldn't we make the most of it? Join me."


	2. Chapter 2

Merrin fought to stay awake in classes all day after she started the day with Croft's class, her favorite one. As she was getting ready to walk to the library and work on her paper, her phone beeped.

'Where can I meet you?' it read from Liam.

Merrin thought it was strange but she replied, 'Croft's house in 30?'

'No. That's too obvious. Library. Get Croft,' she read as she sent back an ok and turned back toward Croft's office.

She walked into the building and went up the stairs, afraid she wouldn't catch him if she waited on the elevator. Once she was on his floor, she walked to his office door and knocked.

"Come in," she heard his voice from the other side.

She pushed the door and smiled as she saw him hunched over his desk with a red pen in his hand and a stack of papers across the surface, "Liam reached out," she said, walking to his desk where she slid onto the corner, next to him.

Malcolm looked up, a smile crossing his lips, showing off the crows feet that danced around his eyes, "Is he coming to my place to meet us? I really need to finish this work," he sighed as he looked away from her back to his desk.

Merrin shook her head, "If the world is gonna end then there's no need to do any work that doesn't involve saving it. He wants to meet at the library in 30. He seemed spooked in his texts."

"I didn't know you two had each other's phone numbers," he commented, not looking up.

Merrin laughed softly as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder, feeling the tension immediately, "I'm not cheating on you with Liam, silly. He and I have been lab partners since we started here." She slid off the desk and moved behind him where she placed her hands onto his shoulders and began slowly rubbing them to relieve some of his tension, "Liam is far too young for me," she finished.

Malcolm had rolled his head back at her touch letting tiny moans with each movement she made but he heard what she said, "He is actually the appropriate age for you but I'm not going to complain when it comes to your preferences. We should probably start walking that way," he ended regretfully.

Merrin nodded as she removed her hands and walked back around his desk, "I'm ready when you are." She watched as he stood and gathered his things before he put on his coat and walked around the desk. "Too bad I can't hold your hand while we walk," she said softly as she stood to follow him.

Malcolm didn't respond because he didn't know what to say. They walked in silence to the library before they walked in and saw Liam in a private study room just to the left of the entrance. They walked over and went inside to sit down and hear what Liam had to say.

"Thanks for meeting here, guys," Liam began, "So, Darius Tanz took me to the Pentagon to inform the government but they already knew. They have a plan to use a nuclear weapon to blow up the asteroid which will only send down a meteor storm with just as damaging results."

"What did Tanz say to their idea?" Merrin asked.

"The same thing I just said but with more authority but they didn't listen even when he pitched the idea Professor Croft gave me," he continued, "Darius wants you two to come with me to Tanz Industries and help make the EM drive before they destroy the planet."

"We're going behind the government's back to save the world," Malcolm replied to Liam's proposal, leaving Merrin and Liam nervous as they waited for him to continue, "I'm getting too old for this but count me in. I just need to gather all my research before we head out."

"I would like some clothes," Merrin added, she loved science but she wouldn't be saving the world in the same extra clothes she had at Croft's for the foreseeable future.

"Darius has already had his team gather everything. You two just need to follow me," Liam replied, "We have one government person on our side by the way and she's gonna help us any way she can."

"That's not creepy at all that someone else got my things," Mer said, "C'mon Malcolm, we're going to save this world so that I can come back and get a new apartment."

"You could always move in with me," he replied quickly, Merrin pretending she hadn't heard it as they followed Liam.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam led them into Tanz Industries later that evening and he took them straight to Darius' office.

"Professor Malcolm Croft," Darius said as they walked into his office, "I am so relieved to have your brain on this project. No one has gotten as far as you on a working EM Drive. Liam will be an asset to you and Merrin, it's lovely to meet you as well."

"I'll be keeping them in line and task," Merrin replied before the men began exchanging ideas about the next step from the research Malcolm had already done.

"I have never been able to find the correct frequency to give the drive thrust," Malcolm concluded as he sat back, two late nights in a row catching up with him.

"Do you have to check them one by one?" Liam asked.

Merrin watched Darius as he watched Liam and Malcolm go head to head on the project.

"It has to be methodical," Malcolm replied, "If we cut corners, we might just miss the one frequency we need."

"Darius has a super computer that can help us go through the possibilities but that still might take too long. Mer, do you have any ideas?" Liam directed the conversation her way because she'd been quiet since their introductions.

"Liam, you know I'm better at being the lab assistant but I guess, if you could filter the frequencies in some way," she began, "Like, if you could set aside the likelihood of success and let the computer try the best chance frequencies first." She caught a proud smile from Malcolm as she finished.

"That's good, Mer," Liam replied, "Darius, can we get to work?"

"Don't you want to get some sleep first? You've all had a very long couple of nights," Darius replied, looking slightly concerned but also wanting his team to be on their best.

Liam shook his head, "We can at least get Tess started on the search before we sleep."

"As tired as I am, I agree with him. Time is a luxury we don't have," Malcolm agreed as he stood from the sofa to join Merrin who was already standing at the elevator because she had never sat down.

Darius nodded, "There's food everywhere and coffee. Make yourselves at home."

The three got down to a computer station with three desktops before Liam pulled out the research from Croft, "We need to input all of this into the computer for Tess. Do you wanna divide it by the three of us?"

Croft looked at the pile of research and quickly nodded, "Hand it to me to separate because some of it has to work together and we'd hate to make a small mistake like that."

"Put mine in front of my computer," Merrin stated, "I'm going to find the three of us some coffee so we don't spend the night face down on the keyboard. Any preferences?"

The men shook their heads so Mer shrugged her shoulders and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where she finally exhaled for the first time since Liam had shown up at Malcolm's that morning. She was trying to keep her cool but inside she was in full blown panic because she knew that the world could end and she couldn't tell anyone else. She also hadn't been able to envision her and Malcolm's future anymore. She took a deep breath as she got what she walked down there for and walked back up the stairs to start on her section.

They broke into their work and everyone went silent as they began inputting all of Malcolm's data into the computers. After a few hours, Liam looked over to see Mer out cold on the desk.

"She didn't last long, did she?" he asked with a laugh.

Malcolm stopped typing and looked over, running a hand through her hair, "She's never been good at staying up all night. My girl needs her sleep," he smiled, only furthering Liam's confusion about their relationship. Croft continued, "Let's take over her work since we're almost done and let her sleep."

Liam nodded as the two began the work until employees started coming in for the next day's work.

Merrin came to and sat up, her neck throbbing in pain, upset to see the other two still wide awake punching the keys on their computers, "Why didn't you guys wake me up? I didn't want you to do my work," she snapped.

Malcolm looked up, "It's not problem and we're basically done. You know you can't pull all nighters," he reached his free hand out for hers. She placed her hand in his and he gave it a squeeze, "If it makes you feel better, you can monitor Tess' progress once she starts testing the frequencies while Liam and I catch a quick nap."

Mer nodded, "Of course, I just wish you'd sleep a little more," she revealed as she let go of his hand and rolled her chair closer to wrap her arms around his neck, "I want you around for awhile, or at least as long as we have," she whispered.

Liam looked over and stood quickly, "I'm going for coffee. Do you guys want some?"

"Are you gonna freak out everytime we're affectionate?" Merrin asked as she turned her head on Malcolm's shoulder so she could see Liam.

"This takes some getting used to. Coffee?" he asked again. Merrin nodded so he scurried away.

"I heard you ask me to move into your house," Merrin said as she pulled away just enough to stand and sit in his lap, running her hands through his hair.

Malcolm could fall asleep as she caressed him but he blinked to stay awake and looked up at her, "I know you did and I know you carefully ignored it. You don't have to answer yet but it's an option. You're there most nights anyway," he finished logically, "I like having you there."

Merrin felt her lips curl into a warm smile before she leaned down and placed her lips to his, pulling his face closer to her. Her hand that was running through his hair was now firmly on the back of his neck to bring him closer so she could deepen the kiss. Her free hand was running down his neck to his chest where the buttons of his shirt rested.

Malcolm pulled her hand away, "Not here. I'm gonna get some sleep and you think over my offer," he said as he helped her off of his lap and began to walk away. Once he was at the doorway, he turned back, "Mer," he said causing her to look his way, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed with barely anytime to breathe before the prototype was made and ready to test. Darius had arranged a preview for the government so Liam, Malcolm and Merrin decided to freshen up.

Merrin hadn't had a moment alone with Malcolm since they'd been in his office so she left her room, with clean clothes and a shower under her belt, and made her way to Malcolm's room. She knocked on his door.

It opened to reveal him in just a robe as his wet hair laid flat on his head, "What are you doing over here? We don't have long to get ready for the test," he stated, the urgency strong in his tone.

Merrin smiled before she pushed her way into his room and closed the door behind her. "We haven't had a non-EM drive conversation since you discussed my moving in and telling me you love me so I believe we deserve a little alone time," she stated as she made deliberate strides his way until he was against the couch, "Take a seat."

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he did what she said, his face showing an excited anticipation.

Merrin dropped down onto her knees as she placed her hands on his thighs and looked into his eyes, "So many things but we only have so much time," she teased before she moved between his legs and untied his robe to let it lay on either side of his body.

She looked down at him, he was already hard, "Looks like someone wasn't as confused about my intentions as they put on," she whispered against it before running her tongue from the base to the tip. She smiled as Malcolm shuddered from her actions.

"Did you like that or do you still want to make sure we head downstairs?" she asked as she pulled away.

Malcolm shook his head, "I was very wrong. Sometimes you don't know how much you needed something until it's right there," he admitted.

Merrin pulled herself up to his face for a moment and leaned toward his ear, "I wanted to do this in the lab under your desk every moment for the past few days," she revealed before heading back down.

Once everyone was down in the main lab, Merrin stepped aside while Malcolm and Liam got the EM prototype ready for the test.

"Liam, how did I get lucky and find a girl like Merrin? She doesn't see age, she's not bored by me, when will I find her fatal flaw or worse, she finds one of mine?" Malcolm commented since they were alone.

Liam shook his head, thinking of Jillian as he did so, "There's no way to know but we just have to treasure those relationships when they come around."

Merrin stepped over to the control panel, "Are you guys ready for me to start the countdown?" she asked, smiling at Malcolm.

They nodded so she walked back out and began counting down from 10 to 1 before Liam initiated the thrust. Everyone watched with high anticipation before the EM drive exploded sending the group out of the lab except Merrin, Liam and Malcolm.

"What happened?" Merrin asked as she walked back to them, her clothes covered in smoke dust.

"Not sure yet," Liam commented as he looked over the analytics.

Malcolm looked up and shrugged his shoulders, "I would say it was overpowered but it would have failed regardless. We just have to figure out why which means we are going back to the drawing board," he finished with a sigh that send Liam right out of the lab.

"I'm gonna change before I get back into this," Merrin added before she turned to walk away.

"Mer, wait," Malcolm said before he walked over to her. She turned and looked at him, her usual smiley demeanor replaced with disappointment. He pulled her close to him, "We're going to figure this out because the world can't end when I finally found you."


	5. Chapter 5

After a short break for everyone to gather themselves, Croft, Liam, and Merrin met back up in the lab with their failed EM Drive.

"Where do we go from here?" Liam asked, his tone still disheartened, as he ran his hand through his hair.

Croft took a deep breath, "We have to find out why it failed first and then use that information to figure out our next move," he explained, visibly exhausted but calm as always.

Merrin moved a chair next to Malcolm's so she could sit by him as she leaned her head on her hand to listen until she had something she could add.

Liam sighed, "We know what happened," he began his rant, "You told me not to push it and I did it anyway because Darius told me to. And now, he's just vanished probably ready to scrap this entire project."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Liam," Merrin entered herself into the conversation, "We have no way of knowing that," she paused, looking at Malcolm with a weary glance for her next statement. "For all we know, this drive could have been doomed to fail and the problem lies much deeper then pushing it harder."

Malcolm glared at her from behind his glasses just before he turned back to the computer, pulling them off while shaking his head. "She's right. This would have failed no matter what," he looked at Merrin, placing his hand on her knee, "Looks like you are here to balance us along with your skill for science."

She gave him a smile, placing her hand on top of his.

Liam nodded, "So, now we give this thing a full autopsy?"

"We can't rebuild this one," Merrin knew what the next step would entail, "It's fried."

Malcolm nodded, "You two are both right. We'll have an earlier prototype brought up and analyze it for our flaw," he explained.

Liam began stepping back, "Ok, well I've got some things to do for Darius, if he comes back, so I'll be back soon," he shared.

Malcolm waved him away before turning back to his screen to begin looking over what he could while he waited on the prototype to arrive.

Merrin laid her head on Croft's shoulder, "We'll figure this out. We have to. What can I do to help you?" she asked.

He looked her way and placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Just keep me company until we can break down the prototype and see what's really going on," he quieted briefly before he said, "Whatever happens before this is all over, just know that I love you. I always have and that will never change."

"That's very dreary end of the world talk," she replied as she lifted her head, grabbing his face gently so she could look at him, "Who took your hope?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, my love. I just wanted you to know."

Mer leaned in and placed her lips to his before pulling back, a tender expression on her face, "Don't worry babe, I do."

* * *

Croft sat back down after testing material after material, gripping the bridge of his nose. "There's nothing," he said with a sigh, "No material on Earth can accomplish what we need."

Merrin stood and looked over the test results, hoping there was something he missed and she could ease his concerns. She saw nothing and sat down on his lap, "What we need doesn't exist," she agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "If the world is gonna end, I can think of some other things I'd rather be doing then failing my EM Drive," he winked as he finished.

She smiled at Malcolm, "Have I ever said no to that idea?" she stood and reached for his hand which he took as they made their way to their room.

As soon as the door shut, Malcolm grabbed her body and mouth in a kiss, pushing her body back against the wall. Merrin reciprocated his passion, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders, dropping it to the floor.

He moved her toward the bed where he moved on top of her, inching her dress high up her thighs so she could open her legs wider, allowing him to get closer to her. Merrin's hands moved to his belt, undoing it with ease.

Merrin grasped him in her hand and pulled away from the kiss with a grin on her lips. "Did you take a little pill today? You are very ready," she lightly teased.

Malcolm lowered his face back to hers, biting her lower lip in retaliation, "No drugs, Mer, just you."

She smiled back as she released him so he could slide into her, both gasping before they began to move in their rhythm. Merrin yelled, "Professor Croft!" as she came causing him to follow before they fell into a much needed sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Merrin was woken up by the sound of banging on the door of their room. She stood and pulled her dress down, walking to the door to open it. Liam was on the other side, "Liam? What's going on?"

Liam's face was beaming, "I found a way to fix the EM Drive. Is Croft in there?"

Merrin nodded, "He's asleep," she gestured back toward the bed.

"Wake him up and meet me in the lab," he replied before he walked away.

Merrin closed the door and walked back to the bad, sitting on Malcolm's side before she placed her hand on his back, "Babe, wake up."

He stirred more easily then she'd expected, groggily answering, "What is it?" as he grabbed his glasses off the side table.

"Liam found a way to fix the drive," she replied, "We need to go to the lab and see what he has."

"Mer," he said her name softly, as he sat up to put himself back together, "Will we ever be together without an obstacle standing in our way?"

"Do you mean the asteroid or our student teacher relationship?" she teased, standing and offering her hand to him.

He took it, and kept hold of it as they began to walk downstairs, "Both," he sighed.

Their conversation took a back seat as Liam explained that one of Darius' Mars rocks could handle the EM Drive, giving them hope once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Merrin walked into the lab after getting herself her millionth cup of coffee for the day to see Malcolm packing up their research, "What's going on?" she asked.

He glanced at her, shaking his head, "After the hack, Darius doesn't trust anyone so he's moving us to an unknown warehouse," he explained.

She placed her coffee on the table, "Well, let me jump in and help."

They packed up all of their research before Liam joined, always popping in and out due to his various responsibilities. Darius wasn't far behind him.

"Darius, are you sure about this?" Liam asked, clear to Malcolm and Merrin, not for the first time.

Darius shook his head, "I can not trust anyone right now, not until I find out who killed Laslow to cover up their own mess."

Malcolm interjected, "I'm sorry about your friend," as he picked up the last of the boxes to begin their walk to the van.

"Don't feel sorry for me," Darius replied, "Feel sorry for the man who did this because I am going to destroy him," his tone was threatening.

Merrin was looking at Malcolm when Darius spoke and caught the strangest flash of emotion in his eyes. She couldn't place it so she nudged her head to the side, gesturing for Croft to follow her.

He did, "Why is he so hell bent on proving someone is behind a clear suicide/hack?" Croft asked, grumbling.

They reached the van and got in before Merrin responded, "Darius trusted Laslow so he doesn't think his friend and head of security was capable of that. I'm sure he'll figure it out," she added before Liam joined them and the van began the drive.

Merrin leaned against Malcolm for the drive, which was silent until Liam spoke up. "Do you guys think Darius is losing it?"

Croft laughed, "You're just now wondering that?"

"He has everything locked down," Liam responded, "I can't get Jillian to pick up and I hope she isn't scared there," he confessed.

Croft rolled his eyes, "The fate of the world is in our hands and you're worried about your puppy love," he scoffed.

Merrin sat up and looked at Malcolm, staring into his eyes, "Be nice. I'd like to think you'd be worried if it was us in that situation."

He was about to reply when the car veered to the right as one of the tires blew. Merrin was the first out of the car, pushed gently by Malcolm as he made sure her safety was assured. Another SUV pulled up just as quickly.

Masked men with Russian accents appeared and grabbed Liam and Malcolm, killing their driver before one pointed his gun at Merrin.

Croft raised his hand, "She's no concern of yours. Leave her here," he pleaded before the man nodded and pulled him and Liam into their vehicle, leaving Merrin on the side of the road.

* * *

Merrin was picked up by Darius and Grace around a half an hour later and she could tell by the looks on their faces, they knew something terrible.

They revealed that Croft was the traitor and he was selling their EM updates with Russia for money. Merrin's gut dropped as she realized what she'd seen on his face and why he made sure to tell her he loved her.

She chose to stay behind while Darius and Grace went to the location where Liam was taken, not wanting to see Croft hauled off in handcuffs.

Merrin sat in the Tanz breakroom waiting on someone to arrive and tell her what was going on.

Liam entered the room later, his face showing her all she needed to know.

"Mer, I'm so sorry," Liam began, "I shot him because he was going to shoot me. He's responsible for so much that's gone wrong."

Merrin nodded, "I know," her tears finally escaped her eyes as sobs followed causing Liam to wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 _While Darius and Grace were in Russia, they learned Croft was still alive but chose to keep it away from Merrin's knowledge._

Merrin stayed on the project, finding herself in the bunker when nukes were headed their way. The last thing she remembered before waking on the floor of the bunker was vomiting right before every began falling to the delusions that accompany oxygen loss.

"Grace, what happened?" Merrin asked once she saw her friend.

Grace shook her head, "I don't know but it looks like we can finally leave," she looked to see the elevator doors sliding open.

Merrin followed her and they took the shaft to the surface where Darius was waiting.

He was now the Vice President of the United States and he needed the two women to join him in a nuclear crisis. Resist was the culprit the entire time and the threat was much worse then when Grace, Merrin, and the others were sent into the bunker.

They were unable to stop the nukes but the only one that detonated dropped in the middle of the United States, doing barely any harm. After Resist dropped the nuke, they announced the US was at fault and they had thirteen more they could drop at any point.

Resist announced a plan to pull the best scientists into Tanz Industries to stop the asteroid, Liam and Merrin being two of the names on that list.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Officially in Season 2

Merrin entered Tanz with Liam and they approached the sign in. As they gave their names, Merrin heard a voice utter the name Malcolm followed by Liam asking, "Croft?"

The two turned to see Malcolm Croft with his arms raised, a cane in his right hand. He looked at them both, "Hello Liam, looks like we'll be working together again," he began.

Merrin didn't give him a chance to say her name or anything else as she approached him and slapped him. The guards were on her in seconds, pulling her away and guiding her to the elevator. She didn't look Croft's way again while she was escorted to, what was one Darius' treehouse.

"Hello Merrin," a young woman with an accent greeted her, "May I ask why you attacked one of my scientists, a member of the team to save the world?"

"He and I have history," she stated, keeping her response simple just as she flinched from a needle going into her skin. "What is this?" she asked.

"My name is Alicia," the woman introduced herself, "I am Resist's leader here, but I will also be helping. We are checking you to make sure you're not mentally unstable. If you're cleared to return, you will not mention my involvement to anyone. Understood?"

Merrin nodded, "Sure, I don't really care. And I'm not unbalanced. He and I dated, seriously, before he committed treason and 'died'."

Alicia looked surprised by the revelation but understanding, "I get it now. He walked in here as if nothing was wrong and you mourned him. You are fine to go back down," she began before she looked at her screen to see Merrin's results, "You're pregnant," she said, nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Merrin asked, the shock causing her to feel nauseated.

"You're expecting," she repeated, "Is it his?" Merrin nodded, without thinking. Alicia added, "You may go back to the main floor. Don't mention me to anyone and don't allow your personal drama to jeopardize why we're here," she waved Merrin away and she was quickly moved by a guard to the elevator and taken back downstairs.

* * *

Before Merrin could speak with Liam or Malcolm had a chance to get to her, the scientists were divided into teams. Merrin was with Liam and Malcolm, and the woman she had to pretend wasn't running the show.

The group began their introductions until Malcolm went, things were going smoothly. "I'm Professor Malcolm Croft, formerly MIT specializing in planetary science. And speaking of breakthroughs, I have a working EM drive which I created with a little help from my protege Liam and…"

Liam cut him off, "A little help?" his tone was sarcastic. "Liam Cole, MIT, astrophysics, Darius Tanz's head of new projects, United States of America," he looked at Croft, "What country are you here representing, Comrade?"

The two bickered before Croft asked Liam what went wrong with the EM Drive which Liam responded that he had no idea causing the meeting to disband for a short break so tensions could cool down.

Merrin moved as quickly as she could, worried about Croft because of the cane he was using even though she didn't want to be, but he stopped her.

"Merrin," he called out to her, "Can I talk to you for a moment, please?" he asked, his tone soft and tender, leaving his arrogance for Liam.

"There is nothing you can say to me that will make up for what you have done, not just to me but to this country," she replied, "I can't even look at you," she turned away, hoping he'd leave it alone but instead she felt his hand gently wrap around her wrist.

He spoke so low, it was almost a whisper, "I never meant to hurt you like that. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. You must know that my love for you had nothing to do with what was going on, though. That was real, it's still real," he confessed causing her to finally turn and look at him.

Merrin couldn't stop the tears pouring down her cheeks, "I mourned you. I thought you were dead after finding out what you had done," she began barely able to be understood, luckily Malcolm knew her well. He moved them to a more private area as Merrin continued, to give them space from the others. "How do you think I felt when I learned you hacked NASA, gave our work to the Russians, and then you died? I was devastated, barely able to move on with the work but it was the only thing I had left."

He tried to wrap his arms around her, "I know I hurt you, I'm so sorry," but she pulled away.

"You can't sweet talk you're way back into my life," she replied, still crying but more composed, "You have done too much damage now," she paused as a wave of nausea took her over.

Malcolm noticed her beginning to look green, "Are you alright? You look like you're going to be ill," he tried to reach for her face, but she batted his hand away.

"I probably am," she replied, her voice now filled with venom, "Because on top of everything else, I just found out that I'm pregnant," she revealed before she turned and made a break for the closest restroom, leaving Malcolm alone and stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia gathered the team together once more to discuss ideas for how to stop the asteroid. Merrin made sure to sit far away from Malcolm but he was too busy arguing with Liam to have time to pay attention to her.

After listening to them bicker back and forth, Merrin spoke up, "Liam, why don't you just tell everyone? I hate Croft just as much as you, but doesn't the fate of the world outweigh that? We're not going to get anywhere with you two going at each other," she added before she stood and left the room. No one stopped her because she had been a voice of reason.

She found herself in the breakroom where she stared longingly at the coffee maker, losing track of time until she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"You dropped quite the bomb earlier," Malcolm began, "You know you can have a cup of coffee, right?"

Merrin wasn't thinking when she replied as if things were normal, "It's not just the caffeine I'm worried about but also the likelihood that I'll throw it up as soon as I drink it," she replied.

"That was a better reaction to me," he responded, moving closer, his cane catching her eye once more.

"Are you alright?" she asked, flashing her eyes to it as he neared her.

He gave her a small smile, "Yes, Liam hit my shoulder when he shot me and it just didn't fully recover," he explained, "How are you?" he asked, tenderly.

Merrin took a deep breath, "I'm ok," was all she could muster when thinking about how to answer his question.

"I know you still care about me, Mer," Malcolm began, "Can we figure this out? I don't like not having you by my side," he revealed.

Merrin finished brewing a cup of black coffee and walked toward him, stopping once she was just inches away. "You should have thought about that before you committed treason and, then, didn't have the decency to find a way to reach out and tell me you weren't dead."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, leaving to rejoin the group at a rapid pace.

Malcolm followed her, as quickly as he could, but once he gained on her she was back in the group beginning to work on ideas.

The team sat for hours looking over different ideas when Merrin caught Malcolm looking down at her stomach.

She shook her head at him, "We need to figure out 'us' before you start thinking about this at all," she laid her hand on her abdomen, almost protectively.

Croft made eye contact with her, a glimmer she'd missed present in his, "So, there is an 'us'?"

"Really?" she replied, but her walls were breaking down. She never stopped loving him and she couldn't imagine how much she'd regret giving up on him when they might have a second chance. She leaned in closer to him so she could whisper, "Meet me in my room later and we can talk."

* * *

Merrin changed into a loose nightie once their day was over, waiting for Malcolm to show up. As if she'd summoned him with her mind, there was a knock on the door. She stood and opened it to reveal him on the other side, leaning more heavily on his cane.

"Come in and take a seat," she ushered him inside, her concern for his shoulder increasing.

Malcolm took a seat at the table before he spoke, "Ok, so what do you want to do? I know there is no apology that will fix the damage I've done, but I need you to know that I never intended for you to get hurt," he began, laying out his feelings.

She nodded as she sat down across from him, "I know that, even if I don't want to admit it. You have to understand how hard it is for me to just accept you back into my life? I want to, so badly, but there's a large part of me that's always going to wonder when the rug is going to pulled out from under my feet again," she confessed.

Malcolm moved to stand, but Merrin stopped him moving to his lap, "That shoulder needs rest." Without thinking, she leaned forward and placed her lips to his, instantly running her hands up his chest into his hair.

He pulled back, "I thought I was up here for us to talk," he said, "Not that I'm complaining, but I don't want to become some confusing thing," he confessed.

Merrin stared into his eyes, she saw truth within them, "I can't stay mad at you. I love you and we will never really be over."

He nodded and resumed the kiss, holding her body tightly to his, afraid to let her go.


End file.
